Movie Date
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Will wants to take Nico on a date out to the movies, the movies however have changed just a bit from when Nico last went. (Mild cursing and little gore)


Currently working on a much larger project for this fantastic series that I've been pulled into. I love Nico Di Angelo and I'm really pumped for Trials of Apollo to see more of Will Solace.

I don't own the characters or stories they're from.

* * *

Will was practically skipping as he lead Nico along. "You're going to love it! Its got zombies, gore, and a plot that you can kind of actually not see through the holes, and I promise the fan service is at a minimum." He pointed nodded, rather pleased with his explanation.

"Oh yes, Son of Hades I must just adore watching people suffer, die and be reanimated being disemboweled." Nico sighed.

"Y-You don't?" Will looked worried and hurt, suddenly stopping. Will's hand slithered down into Nico's own. Making heat rise up along the younger Demi God's cheeks.

"I-I...I don't know." Nico looked down to his feet. "I mean I probably will like it. Granted I might just be overly critical, because I can raise the dead whenever I want."

Will smiled and Nico had to remind him self what breathing was. Damn him, Will smiling should be illegal. "Great!" Nico examined the various posters as they got closer to the box office. A few of the movies looked interesting. There was one with a bright red poster that featured one of the underground crypts in Paris that was made of bones. "That one was horrible." Will nodded.

"I've been to a crypt like that, it was pretty cool." Nico shrugged. "How they could make a movie about it is beyond me."

"I think the main girl became a God at the end or something, I dunno I wasn't really paying attention to the movie." Will turned back when Nico stopped. "You okay?" Nico looked like he was confused, squinting up at the price lists, then his wallet.

"Is that the price for the ticket? Seven dollars?" He sounded honestly surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Will replied un-phased, then it hit him. "Oh...That's right this is your first time going to the movies in how long?"

"Shut up Solace." Nico stammered. "Seven stupid dollars really? That used to cover Mom, Bianca, and I as well as food." He looked away. "I don't have enough Will."

"I got it. I kind of asked you on a Date, so I'll get it this time. Besides you sound like an old man." He smiled and before Nico could protest Will was up at the counter ordering the two tickets. "C'mon Di Angelo."

Once their tickets were ripped and they were let through Nico shoved the money that he had in his wallet over to Will. "Use this for food or something." His face was red and Will smirked.

"If we use this we'll have to share, but okay." Will ordered a red and blue Icee and popcorn. Which for some reason Nico seemed to shy away from eating they sat in the middle of the theater, thankfully since it wasn't the opening weekend the theater stayed pretty empty. They played along with the trivia, well Nico did to the best of his abilities. A few of the previews made Nico blush and hide. ("Seriously how can they get away with showing _that_ on screen!?")

The lights dimmed soon after and as far as Will could tell Nico enjoyed the start of the movie. Will smirked watching him lean forward totally entranced by the beginning scene of the movie. Will tapped him on the shoulder passing up the slush drink and watching Nico flinch. "That's cold!"

"That's the point, its an Icee." Will laughed taking it back from Nico and enjoying the sugary drink while Nico shivered again, nursing a brain freeze. Then the first jump scare happened, Nico must have knew something was up. The music slowed down to a dull hum in the back ground and the actresses breathing was suddenly the loudest thing in the room. Nico leaned back into his seat and Will kept an eye on him. A sudden loud boom and Nico flinched as did Will, who had stopped paying attention to the screen and more to the male next to him.

Still heavily breathing Nico looked over at Will and they both pointed at each other and laughed. Going back to the movie the plot thickened and they found out the Girl's brother got involved in the mess that was this supposed 'Zombie virus' getting out. He was on the phone telling her that he'd been infected, but he was going to lock him self up deep in the lab to try and keep him self from harming anyone.

" _They're saying that there's away to reverse Death! If we can administer both parts of the virus withing an hour its possible to counter act the side effects of the initial infection. You could bring me back Nicole, back from the dead."_

 _"I'll do everything I can Branson, I'm not letting you die."_

Will watched Nico's shoulders drop out of the side of his vision. Something about that looked like it hit him hard. Wait...Will thought back to when Nico first arrived at camp. "Shit." His mind hissed remembering, there used to be two Di Angelo's and one of them died.

Tentatively he reached out taking Nico's hand in his own offering a small squeeze. When he went to pull his hand back though, Nico hadn't let go so Will was content to lean over making it easier for the Son of Hades to pull his hand into his lap. Will felt his own cheeks redden at the small bit of warmth in Nico's hand.

By the middle of the movie though Nico was getting annoyed. He'd jumped several more time and flinched at the sound effects. As the ending very obviously began unfolding he was peeved. "Okay this girl deserves to die."

"Shush."

"No, Will her watch when they called said nine forty five at the start of the movie." Nico pointed, "Now it's Midnight. If this works I'm going to be pissed."

"Nico, shush." Will shook his head at his friend, then nodded to the screen the big finale of Nicole finding Branson begun. Two loud bangs filled the theater as Nicole, now the only surviving party member from the movie's start fired a shot gun at her brother's legs toppling him over.

" _I can't let you die Branson!"_ The lead girl, Nicole, stabbed down with the large gottie very prop like syringe. The dead body of her brother jerked from force and she sobbed tossing the now empty contents away. _"Branson please you're all I have left. You can't leave me!"_

Suddenly a hand reached out and combed through her blond curly hair. _"Nicole, we'll always be together."_

" _Oh God, Branson... It worked?"_

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes falling back into the chair with a huff, muttering 'bullshit', 'no fair', and 'that plot hole was a mile wide'. Will laughed at the cranky boy next to him. Nico made this far less scary and more entertaining.

On screen he nearly missed Nicole helping sit her brother up. His movements were still a little strange and Will, remember that Nico was still holding his hand, gave it a squeeze. Nicole hugged Branson and he rephrased his last line as she cried.

" _You'll always be with me."_

" _Wait, what?"_ Suddenly Branson lunged for her taking a giant bite out of the girls neck, ripping away large amounts of flesh blood and tissue. Nico turned his head quickly with a groan as the title flashed across the screen.

"Thanks for the warning." He made a disgusted face.

They were the last two out of the theater. "What did you think?" Will asked him tossing their empty snack containers. Nico looked like he'd either seen a ghost or was now significantly mortified.

"Well first off! What the hell we're they thinking? Nicole was in no way trained to handle that kind of situation and suddenly out of no where she's some kind of sniper? Also what the heck! If you're going to put a time limit on something, make the damn clocks and watches blurry so we can't tell." He went on for a few moment ripping at every hole he found in the movies plot. "Also why is it that every character in that movie had like an extra ten quarts of blood in their body?"

"Nico!" Will laughed grabbing his shoulders outside on the sidewalk stopping him. "Nico, its Hollywood. They're there to make everything interesting. Not accurate. Besides, I could tell you everything anatomically wrong with the zombies and the fact that her jugular vain was on the wrong side at the end of the movie."

"Then why see movies if they're just cosmic piles of shit?"

"Nico, you go with someone you like and they're not as bad." Will stepped back rubbing at the back of his head. "I said this was a date when we first got here, right? Nico I hate horror movies and zombie movies, but _I_ wanted to take you to one I mean a movie and I didn't think you'd like anything else. Granted it doesn't sound like you even like this one."

"I did though. I mean, it was crap, but I had fun...with you mostly." Nico answered. Then something else dawned on him. "This was a _date_." His face reddened and he went wide eyed and looked adorable.

Will laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, Nico that was the point of us going here alone together. I'm happy you enjoyed your self...Would you wanna do it again some time?"

"Yes. I'd really like to. Only next time I'm paying!" Will grabbed him and gave him a tight hug that Nico groaned into before wrapping his own arms around him.

"Whatever you say Nico." The hug probably lasted a little longer the necessary, but neither boy complained. When they stepped apart Nico took Will's hand wordlessly. Thankfully it was easier to find a shadow to jump through and still make it back to Camp before curfew now that it was night.

* * *

Okay there you go, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
